Happy Birthday, Lils
by alightwith-happiness
Summary: A definitively cute, bite-sized seventeenth birthday surprise with full Marauders flair (and flying strawberry cake).


**Happy Birthday, Lils**

 _Sunday the 30th of January, 1977_

"Ohhhh my god!" Lily gasped. "I'm gonna get you for that one, Black."

It was the morning of her seventeenth birthday, and as she was walking down the stairs from the girls' dormitory, a very large slice of strawberry cake hit Lily square in the chest. The culprit?

"Come touch this, Evans!" a grinning Sirius Black shouted from the other side of the Common Room. He was waving fistfuls of cake.

Still dressed in her pajamas—her cutest ones, mind you—Lily scooped up as much of the cake as she could fit in her delicate hands and skipped down the rest of the stairs, two at a time, bolting towards the most spirited Marauder.

But as soon as she reached the red carpeted floor, an avalanche of confetti befell Lily. All colors—pink, blue, yellow. And there was glitter! Gold and silver. Lily looked up to see a bucket suspended in the air and turned beside her to find a beaming Remus and Dorcas, wands in air, _Wingardium Leviosa_ on their lips.

"Ugh, you guys are so dead!"

Taking advantage of Lily's momentary pause— _who to go after first? Sirius? Or Remus and Dorcas?_ —Alice revealed herself from behind one of the sofas, and a burst of red ribbon sprung from the tip of her wand. The satin wrapped around Lily a number of times, fastening her arms to her sides.

Peter ran up from next to Alice—he almost tripped on the settling ribbon—but succeeded in placing a really big red bow atop Lily's head. With the confetti and glitter sticking to her and the red embellishments to boot, Lily stood awestruck, looking nothing short of a Christmas miracle.

Her legs bound with the ribbon too, Lily tried hopping towards Sirius once more. Knowing she wouldn't make it too far before another likely attack,

"Okay guys, you win," sighed Lily. "Come at me."

As if on cue, a smooth _whoosh_ uncovered a large table in front of Lily. James and Frank stood on either side, the Invisibility Cloak in James's hands. Frank whispered something Lily couldn't quite make out, and, suddenly, a stunning breakfast spread presented itself on the table: French toast drenched in syrup, blue, red, and purple berries, pastries of countless sorts, coffee, juices and teas, as well as Lily's savory favorites.

In the center of the mouthwatering display stood a three tier cake adorned with real lilies. On the topmost layer stood an animated Lily doll, twirling and laughing in dress robes that matched the intricate white and purple flowers. The cake looked almost too perfect to eat, except for the middle layer which was missing a large chunk (probably to be found in Sirius's hands).

Before Lily had a chance to finish processing the entirety of what had happened in the last five minutes, the last of the Gryffindor sixth years, Marlene and Emmeline, skirted in from behind a golden window drape with an equally golden and glimmering banner that read, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!

Five sets of hand prints and four sets of pawprints were haphazardly placed around the sign, magically interacting with the text.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted together!

Her best friends' thoughtfulness, the sweetness of it all, it was just too much. A flood of emotion hit Lily. She felt her face warm and her eyes glisten.

Alice's arms were around her first, then Dorcas, and probably Remus after that, looking down from a foot above the three girls. Peter and Frank moved closer, still standing to one side and happily observing, while Marlene and Emmeline fixed up the sign and dashed to join the group hug.

Sirius and James stayed put for a few moments, waiting for the huddle to break up. Then, passing knowing smiles, they made their way on over.

"They're ya go, Evans," announced Sirius, smooshing the remaining cake onto her cheeks and into her mouth. "Made ya all delicious for Prongs here."

Lily rolled her eyes more out of habit. Sirius was the most obnoxious of them all but also the most lovable. And anyways, the cake was her absolute favorite flavor, and Lily was sure the boys must have had it painstakingly made what with their regular trips to the kitchens and solid friendships with the house elves.

"Now all you need is your birthday suit!" Marlene winked at Lily, much to the rest of the group's amusement.

James was the last to reach Lily, shaking his head and an innocent smile plastered on his face.

With his index finger, James scooped a bit of the strawberries and cream off of Lily's cheek and popped them into his mouth.

"Mmm!"

More laughter ensued and the party dispersed towards the treats to give the young romance some room to bloom.

Eyes bright and pressing down her smile, Lily looked up at James. She was certain that this was the happiest she had ever been and hoped that with the intensity with which she met his gaze, he too felt her elation. James was quiet, but there was no mistaking the burning look he was giving her.

James now leaned in. In a voice loud enough for just the two of them to hear,

"Happy Birthday, Lils."

And where the cake he'd stolen from Lily's cheek had been, James planted a kiss.

Lily's smile unleashed itself with full force. As she felt a flutter in her chest, Lily knew exactly how wrong she'd been.

 _This_ was the happiest Lily Evans had ever been.

James and Lily then exchanged a glance that they would one day define aloud, and in its aftermath, Lily spoke with a cheer in her voice that James Potter would one day die to save.

"May I be untied now please?"


End file.
